


Knockout

by Maaqss



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, I made myself laugh too much with this not to post it, This is just a 193-word joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaqss/pseuds/Maaqss
Summary: Kozue says something so cringe Miki has to go sleep immediately
Relationships: Kaoru Kozue & Kaoru Miki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Knockout

The humid sticky night air clung to Miki's skin like oil. Tired of fruitlessly tossing and turning around in bed, he succumbed to the midnight crave. It was then when noticed, as he sleepily rubbed his eyes, that Kozue was missing from her bed. Again. 

The corner of his mouth twitched, and he lost his appetite, the hollowness in his stomach filling with a piercing sensation spreading all the way up his chest. Hoping she'd just been up but otherwise at home, he shot to his feet and frantically checked every room at their residence. But it was all the same empty stillness everywhere. 

Miki plopped down in the living room, eyes darting between his stopwatch, the entrance door and the grandfather clock parsimoniously ticking time forward. An eternity later, the anticipated click of the door made itself heard. Kozue grimaced at seeing his expectant face. 

"Where have you been?!” he cried. 

"Doing your mom." 

Miki could have sworn his eyes rolled a whole revolution in their sockets. He doubled over the table, Kozue's snicker being the last sound his ears picked. 

I wish you'd think before speaking, he dreamt he told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't not picture Kozue saying peak 12 yo cringey shit


End file.
